Don't Get Too Close
by The Adoring Jester
Summary: Eggman kidnaps Amy and starts manipulating both her and Sonic into changing their personalities to benefit the other however this just leads them to acting even more awkward around each other, and just when their relationship was starting to progress. SxA.


It was a peaceful day at Station square as it had been a while since anyone had seen Dr. Eggman and although this caused slight worry everyone also saw this as a chance to relax and catch up on things they had been meaning to do but due to the chaos and construction had to put on standby.

The same applied to Sonic and his friends, the disappearance of Eggman caused suspicion but they weren't prepared to waste their free time dwelling on it. So for the past week our heroes have been sitting back and enjoying what free time they have.

This also meant they got to spend more time together as a group and go out nearly every night whether it was to the movies, restaurants or just a walk. This quality time meant that everyone could get to know each other better and learn new things about their friends particularly the ones that didn't hang around their usual group.

For example this meant that two certain hedgehogs got to spend a little more time getting to know each other and they found that they do enjoy each other's company more than they thought.

Right now they were sitting in Tails' living room watching TV and once the show had ended they decided to go downstairs to Tails' workshop and ask if he wanted to join them on a trip to the park.

"Well I'd love to but I have to finish making adjustments to the Tornado you never know when we may need it and we don't want another 'landing gear' incident to occur." Tails said.

"Can't argue with that" Sonic agreed.

"Well maybe you could meet us later and you could invite Cream if she isn't busy, she said she was spending time with her mother today but she could be free later." Amy said.

"Yeah I'll ask and I might see you guys soon. Have fun" Tails waved goodbye as they left.

Amy and Sonic spent the rest of their time wondering around the town before making their way to the park, they wanted to see what the town had to offer. Not much conversation had passed between the two mainly because their minds had drifted to other things concerning them.

Amy undoubtedly enjoyed spending time with Sonic but there was always that nagging feeling that all this was him trying to repay his debt for all the times he'd ignored her or abandoned her. Obviously this didn't stop her from taking advantage of this time together.

Sonic however realised that Amy wasn't as bad as he thought, not that he had problems with her before, but now he got to see the more real side to Amy rather than the hyper fangirl and the time spent together made him feel bad for ignoring her for so long.

Eventually after wandering around the shops they made their way to the park and found a quiet bench tucked away from the crowds but with a full view of the whole park and surrounding forest.

Again in silence they both just sat next to each other, Sonics arm around Amy's shoulders, just taking in the peace and quiet.

Amy sighed" So how long do you think it's gonna be before Eggman shows up again" Amy asked

"Who knows, but I have a feeling it will be soon, I'm surprised he's lasted this long to be honest." Sonic replied.

"Yeah he must be really working hard at whatever scheme he's come up with, wonder what it is." Amy said.

"I wouldn't worry we've beaten him tonnes of times before besides that time away doesn't mean his plan is good it could just be a bunch of bad ones, maybe he just has villains block. Anyway you should know by now that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know, you're always there for me, even if you are a huge pain in the neck."

"Hey, you have no right to call me a pain, _Rosy the rascal." _Sonic replied.

"Yeah they don't come any worse than you." Amy joked.

"Alright, alright enough, Man I'm hungry want something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah what are you having?"

"Really Ames?"

"Okay, stupid question, I'll have a doughnut please." Amy said.

"Kay I'll be right back." Sonic said taking off.

Amy was sat on the bench waiting for him to come back when she felt the ground start to shake and crashing through the forest came Dr. Eggman with a giant robot that started attacking the park.

"Eggman!" Amy shouted and ran towards the commotion.

"Ho ho ho I hope you all enjoyed your little vacation but now I'm back and I'm afraid that means your relaxing time is over now back to work you slackers." Eggman said to the screaming citizens.

Amy ran towards Eggman's Egg Mobile.

"You won't get away with this Eggman, besides Sonic's on his way back right now and he'll be sure to kick your ass back to where it came from." Amy shouted.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that Miss Rose, and I'm sorry to have ruined your little date." Eggman replied.

"What? We're not on a date" Amy said.

"Really my mistake, guess I mistook those little friendly moments the two of you have been having lately."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Here I'll show you." Eggman said as a claw came out of the egg mobile and grabbed Amy round the waist.

"Hey put me down. Oh just wait till Sonic gets here." Amy shouted although she was starting to get worried it's never taken Sonic this long to get back before.

Indeed it hasn't mainly because Sonic was being held up by a long line of people all waiting to get food and even though Sonic is kind of a celebrity here and under normal circumstances he would be offered to cut the line, hungry people isn't normal circumstances.

Patience wasn't a virtue Sonic possessed Sonic waited sort of patiently in line while others ordered that is until some crazed citizen ran around screaming, drawing attention to those close by.

"DR. EGGMAN'S BACK AND HE'S TERRORISING THE PARK!"

"Oh no Amy!" Sonic shouted and ran back to the park.

But by the time Sonic got there and due to the giant robot and mass of citizens Eggman and Amy were gone before Sonic had finished taking care of the killer robot an saving the citizens.

*****Eggman's Base*****

In Eggman's base far into the depth of the Mystic Ruins where Amy was being held to the floor by chains attached to her wrists and ankles.

"What do you want this time Eggman?" Amy said.

This situation was familiar to Amy so she felt no reason to be scared as she'd never really been hurt her primary use was bait or ransom.

"Just to talk, my time off gave me time to plan and observe. You see I decided to use your weaknesses in my next scheme however I got a little distracted while observing and just as I was about to go back to planning I noticed a few things." Eggman replied.

"Well what is it?" Amy asked.

"I noticed you and a certain blue pest spend more time together than one would be willing to admit." Eggman said as a holographic screen popped up with screenshots of the two of them in which could be misinterpreted situations.

"So doesn't mean anything" Amy snapped.

"Well that's what I thought at first too, until I saw the change in your behaviour, I don't know who you're trying to fool Miss Rose your intentions are clear." Eggman said.

"What intentions? I don't have any." Amy replied.

"Oh please, anyone can see it but if I must explain, you think that Sonic will like you more if you change your personality and you can become that happy couple you always wanted. But did it ever occur to you that maybe Sonic likes some aspects of the old you, I mean he had to in order to have kept you around this long you, I mean you don't strike me as Sonics type never thought he'd be attracted to the damsel but then again you never know." Eggman explained.

"You're crazy." Amy said.

"Maybe but I'm right, you see Sonic will change his personality to adjust from yours. For example you calm down he hangs around you longer." Eggman said.

"I would never do that." Amy defended.

"Maybe not intentionally but it's what you're doing." Eggman replied.

"Really so what do I do?" Amy asked

"Test it occasionally go back to the fangirl and see his reaction and then switch back to the relaxed you and see his reaction, now goodbye." Eggman said

The chains detached themselves and Amy was ejected from the base luckily she wasn't injured but she had a lot to think about.


End file.
